


if this happens I will delete the game

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Destruction, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Patch 5.4: Futures Rewritten Spoilers, Planet Destruction, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Everyone dies but its just a dream (this is a rant pls just ugh ignore)
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Hien Rijin & Warrior of Light, Kan-e-senna & warrior of light, Lyse Hext & Warrior of Light, Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn & Warrior of Light, Raubahn Aldynn & Warrior of Light, Scions of the Seventh Dawn & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 5





	if this happens I will delete the game

**Author's Note:**

> Im tired listen if they die i will destroy this game

_The world was on fire._

_Every building, every tree, every part of the streets, people running away screaming in agony as their bodies burned and turned them into ash, lightening coming down from the sky with no drop of rain for succor, animals, beastmen and men alike all trying to escape the end of the days, the annihilation of the world._

_She ran through the flames as quickly as she could, trying to aid those along the way, helping the children, the elderly, the wounded, using all the knowledge she had with almost no avail – the world was in chaos, like she had dreamed about so many times before, and her heart threatened to jump out of her throat as she ran, desperate, looking, searching._

_At every step, more and more bodies piled up, next to her, around her, and she could do nothing but ignore and move on – she had not found them yet, the leaders, the scions, where were they? Were they safe? She rushed through the destroyed town, everything so dismantled that she had no idea where she was, not until she saw a familiar bubble of healing powers malms ahead, shining like a beacon in the darkness, and she ran, as fast as she could, weapon in hand, ready to fight, ready to save them, ready to help and end this once and for all._

_The closest she got, the slower her feet seemed to take her. She saw the dragon in front of the bubble, charging an attack, and her eyes widened in despair as she pushed against whatever force was keeping her back, reaching out with a hand as if that would allow her to reach them faster, a gasp leaving her throat as in slow motion she saw the dragon spit its dark fire, breaking through the barrier, causing an explosion on contact._

_'You cannot win this time around, Hero' she heard the voice whispering almost as if inside her head, and suddenly her feet responded to her call, making her run fast, fast, fast. The dragon was gone, and most of the flames too, the field silent as she finally approached them. The sight... it made her breathless, shaken, but she moved on, rushing to the closest person._

_"Krysar..." she whispered, Kann-e-Senna's voice soft and calm, weak, in the bring of her defeat. "We... could not hold it... so long... forgive us..."_

_She raised her hand, touching the warrior's cheek, and then it fell to the ground, defeated, dead. Krysar held it firmly, shaking the Seedseer to no avail, closing her eyes for a moment and moving to the next body: Merlwib. She was coughing, trying to fight, but upon seeing the warrior she smiled, and rested on the ground with a new resolve._

_"You've made it... make us proud" she whispered, placing her gun on the warrior's hand and then closing her eyes, resting. Krysar took it, and rushed to the next, Raubahn, who just gave her a smile and a weak nod. His face fell to the ground, eyes closed, and upon a check she noticed he too was gone, his heart no longer beating, lungs no longer working. It was then that her heart really began to grow desperate, fighting against the tears that threatened to fall, moving down to the next body, her old friend Aymeric, someone she had leaned on for quite some time during her time in the Holy See. His eyes opened and sparkled with that same glint as they did when she approached, and he gave her a shaky smile, reaching out for her hand._

_"My friend..." he whispered, his hand curling on hers, and suddenly she could not stop the tears any longer, warm and burning. "We did... what we could... now... it falls on you... I am sorry... I could not be... stronger... for you..."_

_He fought to keep his eyes open, but she rested her hand on his chest and gave him a nod, despite the tears sliding down her cheeks. He smiled at her again, nodding, agreeing, and then carefully rested on the ground, sighing one last time before he was gone, peaceful, calm. She rested his hand over his chest and moved on, now unable to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks._

_The next one was Lyse, Lyse, the young Scion who had lost and gained everything. Her, who was fighting to stay alive, who was pushing up against the ground and struggling, that only calmed down when the warrior moved in front of her._

_"I can do it... I can... help you... we are not done, we are not finished, we... we... Krysar..." she whimpered, the fear stuck in her eyes as she grasped the warrior's clothes, making her choke back a sob. "I don't want to die... I don't want to die... please... I want to help..."_

_Krysar nodded, reaching down and hugging her tight, allowing Lyse to cry all her strengths out before she deflated, slowly, the wounds taking over her strong resilience, letting her drift off into nothingness in the arms of a friend. She sobbed, quietly, as Lyse's body turned limp, and placed her down on the ground delicately, kissing her forehead and moving on to the next._

_Hien was right next to her, struggling to place his sword over his chest – it was broken, but it was clear he had not given up without a fight. She sat down next to him, aiding him place the arm over his chest with the sword down his stomach, and he smiled at her, laying down on the ground, staring up at the skies._

_"Do not forget... to tell my people I did not die in vain" he whispered, closing his eyes, breathing in and then sighing out. "That this... is for a new day to rise on Doma, as beautiful as the last..."_

_Krysar nodded despite his eyes closed, and watched as his chest stopped moving, closing her own eyes for a moment of silence before she stood up, looking forward to her most dreaded moment._

_They were all huddled together, clearly being taken out at once. She ran to them, almost falling down in the process, kneeling next to the bodies of her old and new comrades, the sobs coming out before she could stop them. She did not know who to address first, the seemed so hurt, but a hand moved to her thigh and she looked over at its owner, finding those sweet, blue eyes staring back at her._

_"Do not... worry... my friend..." Alphinaud whispered, with the wisdom of an old mage, and the face of a young, scarred boy. "We... did all we could... and now... he is weak... and you can save... the world..."_

_Even more sobs came out of her mouth as she reached for his hand, holding it tight, looking at the others that were all beyond remedy, far too gone, barely breathing. She could see Alisaie and Alphinaud's hands intertwined between their bodies, Krile and Y'shtola next to each other, Urianger gripping onto his cards and Thancred fallen a few fulms ahead, clearly trying to protect the others from unstoppable doom._

_And she sobbed, wishing with all her heart that she could avoid this, that she could change their destiny, that she could swap her life with theirs._

_But instead of a shining light and the stars coming to the rescue as they had once, this time she heard naught but a laugh, and upon looking up she saw the face of her long lost enemy, now with a new soul in his body – Fandaniel. Riding on top of his Lunar Bahamut, grinning from ear to ear in the face that belonged once to Asahi, making her hatred even bigger than before._

_"Oh no no no, not this time" he sang, staring down at her with insane eyes, arms lifted next to his body. "You may have been able to use your little gift once against Elidibus, but I will not fall for it" he continued, and she gasped when she saw the stone of Azem flying away from her into his hand. "This time... no tricks... just you and me, **Hero**."_

\---------------------------

Krysar gasped loudly as she woke up, looking around her quarters in the Rising Stones and feeling a shiver going down her spine as she stared aimlessly into nothingness, breathless, frozen. She closed her eyes for a moment before she sighed, standing up and changing into casual clothes, washing her face with cold water and taking a sip from her cup to see if she could stop her hands from trembling before she made her way outside, looking for the scions.

Urianger and Thancred were still in Garlemald, but the sight of the twins, Y'shtola and Krile drinking some tea and eating breakfast like normal brought a sense of relief to her heart. She sat down with them, quietly, and they bid her their 'good mornings' as usual, until Y'shtola stared at her, unsure.

"Bad dream?" she guessed, to which Krysar remained silent and still for a moment before giving her a small nod and a look. "I see... tea?"

She smiled at her friend and nodded again, reaching for the cup and taking some sips while the subject turned into something lighthearted, which she was thankful for. Once she was finished with breakfast, she would check out with her friends, through linkpearl or taking a visit to their city states, just to make sure they were fine.

It was just a dream, a bad one, and she was sure it would not come to pass.


End file.
